That's the OZ I Remember
by DarylDixon'sgirl1985
Summary: A story that takes place after the show. It's about DG's twin sister Andromeda finding love with our favorite tin man Wyatt Cain. I don't own the characters of Tin Man. I do own made up name of the Queen and the made up twin sister of DG Andromeda.
1. A Ball

Two weeks have passed since the eclipse. A lot had changed in those two weeks. The Northern Wastes as they were know under the sorceress' rule were restored t their former glory. The fields of Pappay were on the agenda to fix. But first came as always the celebration. A ball was to be held in honor of the men and women who gave their lives to help DG and I save the OZ.

"I don't get it, DG," I tell my twin sister after lessons with Tutor. "Why is this ball so important?"

The blue eyed dark haired princess laughed at this, "Andromeda, this is to show that even after all the OZ has been through there is still a reason to celebrate."

DG and I were identical twins in everything but eye color. DG had our father's eyes. I had the lavender eyes our mother is known for. That is how everyone is able to tell us apart. As DG is talking I walked into someone knocking that person over.

I stopped and reach down to help the person up. "I'm so sorry," I say. I should have been watching where I was going."

The eyes that were usually so cheerful were uncharacteristically concerned. I had seen these changes take place. One minute he was cheerful happy go lucky Glitch the next he was the no nonsense Royal Advisor Ambrose. I can tell now was an Ambrose moment.

"Ah, Princess DG and Princess Andromeda," said the Royal Advisor respectfully, "your mother and Princess Azkadellia are waiting in the Sitting Room."

"Why are mother and AZ waiting in the Sitting Room?" I ask him curiously.

Just then the sound of feet fast approaching came from behind us.

"I believe that will be Cain," said DG with a small laugh.

No sooner had DG said this Wyatt Cain came puffing into sight. "We had an agreement girls," said Cain. "No more running off like that."

"It was her idea, Cain," I said pointing at DG who was looking all innocent like.

"It was just DG's idea," said Cain. "May I ask why you where laughing also."

Wyatt Cain was assigned as Tin Man Protector to Azkadellia, DG, and I. The blond haired blue eyed man had accepted the job as he already felt responsible for at least DG's and my safety. He and his son Jeb were given quarters near my sisters and me. Cain was still Cain. He was still trying desperately not feel as though he let his family down all those years ago. Although everyone including his son keeps telling him it isn't his fault. He doesn't buy it. Hasn't yet.

"I had told a joke at the time," said DG going along with the ruse. "She was laughing at that. OK?"

"Tell me the joke as well then," said Cain in the no nonsense tone of voice of his, "I like a good joke as much as the next man. Go ahead."

"You can talk jokes later the princesses are expected in the Sitting Room nowish," snapped the prim and proper Ambrose. "Preferably in the company of their Tin Man Protector."

I saw Cain starting to get angry and knew what came after that. "Come along Wyatt," I said hooking my arm with his. "We don't have to take this. You do your job perfectly well and Ambrose knows it." You pat his arm comfortingly. Then begin to drag Cain in the direction of the Sitting Room when Raw walks up.

"Hey Raw," DG and I say as one. Raw is a Viewer. An empath. My friends, DG, and I had found him trapped in the Fields of the Pappay. When we found him he was scarred like everything else in the OZ by the Sorceress' evil powers. It took a while but Raw was now finally back to an almost normal state.

"Andromeda and DG's mother wait for them in Sitting Room," said Raw. "Invite Raw to join. Tin Man and Advisor join too."

Without further question the five of you had set off down the hall. It wasn't a long trip at all before the five of us arrived in the opulant Sitting Room. Queen Lavender of the OZ, and her eldest daughter Azkadellia rose to greet you all as you entered.

"What took you so long?" asked AZ smiling slightly. "Having a bit of sport at Tin Man Cain's expense?"

Azkadellia or AZ as DG and I called her was the eldest of all three of us. It had been a while since the three of us had been able to laugh and joke. For sixteen years AZ had been pocessed by the Wicked Witch of the West. At first, no one knew the difference at all. That is until she killed DG and me. Obviously we were both brought back but it was that that convinced everyone all was not right. The past sixteen years Azkadellia had to watch the witch hurt everyone she loved and cared about. Since the eclipse she has learned half of the OZ hold no grudge against her. But still she strives to bring the OZ to it's former glory.

"That can wait, my dears," said Queen Lavender. "I am glad everyone was able to attend this impromptu meeting. I wished to extend an invitation to you gentlemen."

"Ma'am," said Cain, "we have to accept. Remember you hired me to protect Azkadellia, Andromeda, and DG?"

"I meant Mr. Cain I was not inviting you as the Tin Man Protector of my daughters. I am inviting you all as citizens of the OZ. I expect to see Jeb as well, Wyatt." Ambrose opened his mouth to speak but Lavender motioned for silence. "I know what your going to ask Ambrose. To what am I inviting all of the citizens of the OZ? To a ball of course. We must make everyone believe all is well. Can I count on the three of you to be there?"

Queen Lavender had since the day of the eclipse resumed the leadership role of the OZ. She offered jobs to both Cain, Ambrose, and Raw. She also had all the ex-Longcoats including Adrian Zero put into jail to await trial for their crimes. The queen had allowed AZ, DG, and I to sit in on the reconstruction council as the OZ was your home as well as hers. She and Ahamo had gotten back together and were very happy together.

"You can count on me your highness," said Ambrose in an official sounding tone. "I'll be there with bells on." Everyone knew Ambrose even as Glitch enjoyed dancing.

"I can't speak for Jeb but I will be there," said Cain in his no nonsense way.

"Raw would be delighted to join the festivites," said Raw.

The Queen smiled a smile which lit up the entire room. "I am glad to hear you all accept the invitation."

There is a knock at the door. After receiving a "Come in," from the queen a party planner enter the Sitting Room.

"Her Majesty I was looking for you and Prince Consort Ahamo," said Margo Demillo. Yes ladies and gentlemen she is Demillo's wife. "We have a few last minute plans to go over."

"I will be with you in a minute, Margo," replied the White Queen. She turned back to the five of you. "Did I leave anything out?"

I raised my hand like I was still in lessons with Tutor and asked, "Mom you never said when this ball was. When is it?"

The Queen frowned perplexedly. "I thought I had told you." She stares at Azkadellia, DG and my confused faces. "I guess I didn't tell you. The ball is going to be held tomorrow evening after a manditory feast." With this the Majestic Queen leaves for her meeting.

"We must go shopping for dresses," said Az excitedly. "A girl must look her best you know."

"Can I see Andromeda for a moment?" Cain requests. "It won't take long I promise."

AZ and DG give each other knowing looks. As if they know what Cain was going to ask me.

"All right," said DG. She turned to me, "We'll wait for you in the Fitting Room knowing mom she already has a dress maker en route."

They leave the room whispering to each other excitedly. The room is in utter silence for a while. Cain looks at me and then begins to pace. I had never seen Cain this nervous before. To lighten the mood I began to pace with him.

"So Cain," I say.

"I wish you would call me Wyatt," he said as he stopped pacing.

"What can I do for you, Wyatt?" I ask also ceasing my pacing. I watch him shift nervously from foot to foot. "Are you all right?"

"Yes!"

"Yes what Wyatt?" I giggle as he continues to shift.

"I'm all right. Yes to that," He sounds as nervous as he looks. "It's been a while since I've done this."

I smile sweetly at him. "Done what Wyatt? Your as nervous as if you were looking at something you dread most in your life. Try to relax. And then go on."

"?" he finally spat out in a rush of words.

"Wyatt!" I laughed. "Say it more slowly the only words I got was Will you and my name."

I had never seen Wyatt Cain blush before but there is a first time for everything. And now was that time. "I said, Andromeda Dorthy Gale, Princess of the OZ, will you go to the ball with me?"

"Why, Mr. Cain, are you trying to make me blush," you pretend to swoon.

"It's all right if the answer is no. I'll understand."

"Wyatt."

"I mean why would someone your age want to go anywhere with someone my age."

"Yes, Wyatt, I'll go to the ball with you."

"You probably want to go with someone your own age. Like Jeb."

"Wyatt!" I shout.

"Yes, Andromeda."

"I said yes, Wyatt. Would you care to accompany me to the feast beforehand, my dear Wyatt?"

"Of course, my beautiful Andromeda, I would love to."

"Then you can pick me up at my room at 6 tomorrow. All right?"

"Yes, my Princess."

"I'll see you later, my big strong Tin Man Protector." With that you kiss Cain's cheek and leave him in a state of shocked silence.

I arrive at the Fitting Room to hear, "I was told there would be three princesses. Where is the third one?"

"I'm right here," I say walking into the room.

"Good. My name is Amber DeMillo," said the girl. Yes. Ladies and Gentlemen she is DeMillo's daughter. "All right girls let's talk color schemes. What colors are we thinking first of all?"

"I was thinking maybe a soft pink shimmery silk," I answer. "I like pinks purples and reds."

"i was thinking a deep velvety blue with white trim," was DG's answer.

"Don't tell me. Black right?" asked Amber.

"Actually," said Azkadellia, "I was thinking a soft baby blue in silk. With a gauzey shawl in the same color."

"Roberta bring in the patterns please," called Amber to her assistant who is also her sister. Yes Roberta is also Demillo's daughter.

Roberta brings in a big black leather bound book and hands it to Amber. "Here you are Ambi. What else can I do for you?" she replies in her childish way.

"Why don't you and Chloe bring in the pink silks, velvet blue, white, baby blue silk, and gauzey fabric in each color."

The next time Roberta came she was accompanied by not only the fabric but also her younger sister Chloe. Yes, she is another of Demillo's daughters.

"If you would Princess' pick out a pattern I'll get started on your dresses," said Amber.

The three of you pick out a pattern. Mine is a sleeveless corset top with elbow length gloves and a shawl. DG's was the same as your except her shawl and gloves where white like the dress trim. Az on the other hand chose a tank top dress with a shawl and gloves.

"Come back around five they should be ready for a try on then," Amber informed you and your sisters. "Then we will see where we go from there. All right?"

The three of us go out to the garden. I love sitting in the garden. It was the most peaceful place in the palace at least that's what I think. We all sit down on a bench near a fountain and a statue of the first slipper and matriarch of the Royal Family. Dorthy Gale. Who DG was named for?

"So what did Cain need after the meeting, 'Dromeda?" asked DG with that knowing look on her face.

"As if we don't know what that man wanted to ask her," said AZ winking at DG.

"If you must know, Wyatt...," you began.

"Wyatt is it?" teased DG. "Since when were you and Cain on a first name basis, 'Dromeda?"

"Can I answer your first question Deege?"

"Sure," she grinned. "Go ahead. Wyatt what?"

"Wyatt Cain asked me to the ball," I squealed in delight. "And theres more. Guess what I did next?"

"What next?" asked AZ.

"I sort of asked him to the feast before the ball," at this declaration I blush a deep crimson. "Was that to forward you guys?"

"What did Cain say?" squealed DG.

"Yeah," squealed AZ. "What did Cain say?"

"He said yes," I said excitedly. "You know in his own way. You didn't answer my question."

"If the answer is yes what does it matter."

"I don't want Wyatt to fell trapped by me."

"When he said yes were you holding a gun to his head?" asked DG.

"No."

"Then like AZsaid what does it matter."

"I care about Wyatt Cain. Have you guys found dates to the ball yet?"

"I asked Glitch. Or was it Ambrose. Well I guess I asked them both didn't I. Yeah."

"I'm not going with anyone. Everyones afraid of me. Remember? I'm the dark twisty one," said AZ dramatically. "I did however visit Adrian Zero. He said to say hello to you Andromeda. He also said if he were free he would have asked you to the ball himself. Can I ask a question? What would you say if he asked you anyway?"

"I don't know," you sigh.

The gowns where ready by nightfall and in each room. The night and day passed quite quickly. And soon you found yourself being laced into your dress and waiting for Wyatt Cain. There is a knock at the door.

"Come in," I call from the bathroom. I was putting on some pink lip gloss. I heard the door open and close. Finished I pick up my bag and walk out of the bathroom.

I found a very handsomely dressed Wyatt Cain waiting for me. He looked great in the new dress uniform for the Tin Men. When I entered the room he looked up from whatever he was doing.

"You look amazing Andromeda," he said. "I guess we should either get going or find the others. Right?"

"DG, Ambrose, AZ, and Jeb said they'd meet us there," I reply. "So, I was thinking we should...I don't know. What do you think we should do Wyatt?"

"I came a little early. I was thinking if your up to it maybe we could take a little detour through the gardens on our way to the feast."

"I would like," I say with a blush as Wyatt Cain leads me out of my room. He offers me an arm. I take the offered arm with a smile. "Wyatt Cain you can be quite the gentleman."

"Only when the right lady is involved," he said blushingly. I had never seen Cain blush this much since the day he asked me to the ball. It was quite endearing.

As we entered the Rose garden I say in a whisper, "Why Wyatt Cain! I do declare you are blushing." I smile at him a little blush of my own showing. "It's quite endearing you know."

"Thanks 'Dromeda." He glanced at his watch. "I think we should get going to the feast."

"Yeah. Deege would never let me live it down if I was late."


	2. A Prison Escape and A Kidnapping

**Hey. I know I haven't updated this story in a long long long long long long time and I'm really sorry about. But now I'm back to it. So here is a new update for That's the OZ I Remember. In this chapter We'll have a bit of the feast, a prison break, and a certain Longcoat leader we all love to hate will kidnap two of our heroes. I hope you all enjoy.**

"You're late," said DG walking up to Cain and I as we walked into the Great Hall.

The Great Hall looked fabulous. The long table was laid out with a large assortment of food and drink. Numerous places were set at the table. I looked around the room to see that a lot of our allies and friends were present.

"We took a little detour through the gardens," I told DG.

DG gave me a knowing look.

Azkadelia walked over to the three of us accompanied by Glitch and Jeb. Jeb looked a little uncomfortable still to be around Az but seeing as he only knew her as the witch no one could blame him. I knew that Az didn't blame him.

"What took you so long?" Jeb asked his father. "I need to talk to you about something."

Wyatt looked at me. "Jeb," he said, "can this wait until after the feast?"

Jeb shook his head. "No," he said. "It actually can't wait until after the feast. It's important."

"I'll be right back Andromeda," said Wyatt. He followed Jeb back outside.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Once outside Jeb looked at his father and sighed. How was he supposed to tell his father that something this horrible had happened?

"What's wrong?" asked Cain looking at his son's face. Something in his son's face told him something bad had just been discovered. But what? What could cause Jeb to look this worried?

"We received a messenger from the Resistance yesterday evening," said Jeb hesitantly. He didn't know how to go on.

"What did this messenger say Jeb?"

"About a week ago some of the Longcoat escaped prison. Not the higher up ones. Like Zero. We kept them all in Central City."

"And your men haven't been able to recapture these men?"

"No. It seems they travel by night. Our parties haven't been able to catch them. We thought we had them cornered once but they slipped out of our grasp."

"Do your men have any idea where they could be headed?"

"No. But we have a couple of guesses."

"I have a couple of guesses too." Cain turned on his heel. "We need to bring this information to the Queen and Prince Consort. We also need to increase the guard over the Longcoats in Central City."

"I agree," said Jeb following his father back into the Great Hall in search of the Queen.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

He thinks of her. Her long curly dark hair falling down her back. Those beautiful lavender eyes of hers looking into his cold ones. She is the only thing that keep him sane in this prison made of tin.

"I will come for you Andromeda," he whispers to her in his head. "And no one will take you away from me again."

Even as he looks up at the stars outside his prison he can still see the look in her eyes as they shut him in. He could tell that if she were given the power she would allow him free.

Snap.

He is broke from his thoughts at the rough sound from outside his prison. Maybe she has come to free him. Maybe his Andromeda has come to set him free. To be with him.

Snap. Snap.

"Quiet you fools," someone snaps.

His hope disappears as he registers that it is a man's voice that had spoken. Not a female voice. Maybe it is Wyatt Cain come to finally take his revenge. He wouldn't blame the man. He deserves to die. He really does.

He dies a thousands and more times everyday as they make him watch his crimes. Over and over they play them. Like a morbid horror movie to his mind. And he dies a little more each time he see it played.

"Here," said someone.

"Is it him?" asked another person.

"Who else would it be?" replied the first voice.

Then the first man who had spoken moved in front of his prison. It takes him a while to register who it is in front of him. Because the face keeps changing. It keeps changing from his Andromeda's face, to Wyatt Cain's face, to Jeb Cain's face, until finally it rests upon the face of one of his underlings.

"Don't worry Captain Zero," said the man, "we'll get you out of this in no time."

He smiles to himself. Finally he will be able to go to her. To tell her what she must already know and accept as true. She would be his again.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

I looked around the Great Hall looking for Cain. He'd gone outside the hall to talk to Jeb a while ago and hadn't returned yet.

"You don't think something bad has happened?" I asked DG and Azkadellia.

"If something bad had happened they'd have canceled the ball," said Azkadellia.

"She's right," said DG.

"I have a very bad feeling something bad is about to happen," I told them.

They both looked skeptically at each other.

"I'm going to go find Wyatt and Jeb," I told them. "Maybe they'll tell me what's wrong."

"We'll go with you," said DG.

Az gave her a look.

"We're stronger when we're together. Remember? If something is wrong we'll be alright if it's the three of us."

DG and I walked off in search of the Cain men. Az sighed to herself as she stumped after us.

"Your adventures have a way of getting me into trouble," she said to more to herself then to DG and I who farther ahead of her.

We found Wyatt and Jeb not too far down the hall once we exited the Great Hall again. They were in deep discussion with our parents.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Girls," said our mother, "why don't you head back inside? It's safer there."

"What's going on?" asked DG repeating my question.

"We'll explain later," said Jeb. "I think for now you should do as the Queen suggests and return to the feast ladies. It'll be safer there."

"Alright," said Azkadellia leading DG and I back into the Great Hall.

"Wait," I said. "I forgot something back in my room." I had left without my shawl.

"I'll go with her," said DG.

"We'll all go," said Az. "We are stronger together after all."

The three of us left to go to my room. What a big mistake that would turn out to be. If only we would have known that at the time.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

He blinked as he watched his beautiful Andromeda and her sister rush out of the Great Hall. He had to find a way to get to her rooms before they did. She would be so surprised to see him.

"Sir," came the voice of one of his men, "what are our orders?"

"Follow me," he said. "Don't hurt anyone. We'll just take the Princess Andromeda."

He thought quickly of anyway to get to Andromeda's room quickly. Then it dawned on him. The secret passageway. He rushed forward on his way.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

I walked through my door at fast paced run. DG and Az right behind me.

"I don't remember leaving the lights on," I mused to myself.

"I think we should go back and just leave the shawl," said Az.

"I agree," said DG.

A cold chuckle came from the sofa in room. The three of us turned as one to look over only to find Adrian Zero sitting there as though he owned the place.

"Honey," he said with a smile, "I'm home." He got up and walked over to me put his arm around my shoulder. "Take the others with us."

"We're not going anywhere with you," I hissed. "And don't call me honey."

**There is the newest chapter of That's The OZ I Remember. I hope you all enjoy.**


	3. Storytime with Azkadellia

**Hey. Back with another update for That's the OZ I Remember. In this chapter the Longcoats and Zero actually abduct the princesses. And Azkadellia tells DG and Andromeda why Zero called Andromeda honey. So without further ado here is the next chapter of That's the OZ I Remember. Enjoy.**

Adrian Zero was not a man used to be refused. Especially not by one he had left his wife to marry. He pulled Andromeda close to him.

"My dear," he said, "you will do well to remember your place." He turned to his men. "Make sure my wife and her sisters are quite comfortable. They'll be with us for a while."

"Your what?" screeched DG and Andromeda together.

"Don't you remember Andromeda?" he turned to Azkadellia. "If she doesn't surely the ex-sorceress would remember rewarding her most loyal Longcoat."

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Azkadellia looked down at her shoes. She did remember exactly what this man was talking about. The witch had rewarded Zero for his hard work by marrying her little sister to him.

She had tried to wrest control back from the witch in time to stop the fiasco. But the witch had stopped her at every turn. She regretted it everyday.

"I asked you question Your Highness," came Zero's voice.

"Yes," said Azkadellia. "I do remember. And I have regretted not being able to do anything to stop that from happening everyday since it had."

"Now. Now Azkadellia is that anyway to treat your brother-in-law."

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

I jerked away from Zero. What was this loony talking about? I think I would remember being married to someone. If at all.

I glared at him.

"I don't remember what you're talking about," I hissed. "If you touch me again I will rip your arm off and beat you to death with it. Or Wyatt Cain will."

The smug smile slipped off his face. Making one appear automatically on my own. I had struck a nerve with that comment. Hadn't I?

"And what exactly does Wyatt Cain have to do with you?" he asked me anger coming into his voice.

One of the men walked into the room. "Sir," he said. "People are coming this way. We have to go now." He walked back out of the room again.

Zero turned to the men still in the room. "Blindfold our guests and tie their hands behind their backs," he told them. "Then we get out of here." He turned back to me. "And I will deal with Wyatt Cain if he comes after us." With that he left the room.

The Longcoats tied our hands behind our backs before we had time to react. We were then led out of the room and out of the palace.

I fumbled with bow tied in my sash. It finally came undone as we were being led out the front gate of the palace. I hope to God that Wyatt or someone would find it and come after us.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

He stared straight ahead. She hadn't remember them. What they had meant to each other? The nights they had spent together.

He could still feel her lips upon his as if it was yesterday. It might as well have been yesterday.

He looked back at her. She must be lying to spare her sisters. She surely knew how he felt about her and felt the same way about him in return.

But then she had brought up Wyatt Cain. Why had his Andromeda brought up Wyatt Cain? Was she screwing around with Wyatt Cain behind his back? He would have to have a talk with her when they got to camp. He would get to the bottom of this. For now they had to keep walking. And make sure their path was unfollowable.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Azkadellia was still kicking herself by the time they had reached the Longcoat camp. She had married her little sister to this man. When the witch had been destroyed and Zero had been locked away she had used magic to erase Andromeda's memory of ever being married to Zero. In a way she had hoped to make up for not being able to stop that marriage.

She looked over DG and Andromeda. There was so much that the witch had done that she wished to shelter them from. But she would have to tell them about what had happened.

Andromeda turned to her eyebrow cocked in confusion. "What is that loony bin psycho talking about Az?" she asked me.

"You are married to Adrian Zero," said Azkadellia.

"What?" asked DG.

"I don't remember that," Andromeda said in confusion.

"I erased your memories of him when we locked him and the other Longcoats away."

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Flashback

_Azkadellia had sat in the garden with her younger sister Andromeda drinking tea when news of the Longcoats wiping out a pocket of resistance had reached them. She saw the light leave Andromeda's eyes at this news. The witch was gleeful at this._

_"Bring the captain of this band of Longcoats to me," the witch had Azkadellia say. "I will have his reward for him upon his arrival."_

_"A reward?" asked Andromeda. "For harming people of our realm?"_

_"Yes," said the witch. "You will like this reward as well."_

_Andromeda doubted that she would._

_"Sorceress," came a voice. "You called."_

_Both women turned around a found a blonde man with cold blue grey eyes standing behind them. He looked very forbidding and cold._

_"Yes Captain..."_

_"Zero ma'am."_

_"I have called you here to reward you for a job well done."_

_"No reward is necessary."_

_"But I must reward you." The witch paused to think about what would hurt her vessel the most. "Your reward my loyal Longcoat is my darling little sister Andromeda's hand in marriage."_

_"That is most kind of you Sorceress."_

_The next day Andromeda had been married to Adrian Zero against her will. Azkadellia had been kicking herself ever since._

_End of flashback_

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

"There you have," said Azkadellia. "That is how you ended up married to Adrian Zero."

The sound of clapping came from behind us. The three of us turned around to find Adrian Zero standing at the entrance to our tent.

"Sorry to interrupt story time Princesses," he said. "But I would like a word with the little woman."

He motioned for two of his men to bring me with them.

**That is it for this update. I hope you all enjoyed. And please let me know what you think of my love triangle idea. Who do you think she should end up with? Zero? Or Cain? Please let me know.**


End file.
